Project Summary: Data Management and Statistical Core! The Data Management and Statistical Core (DMSC) is aligned to support the overall goal of the Oregon ADRC?s two overarching aims: (1) to focus on early detection of change in order to define mechanisms supporting healthy brain aging and the transition to MCI and early dementia, and (2) to facilitate developing effective therapies to prevent or mediate these transitions. Fostering research directed toward the pre-symptomatic to early MCI spectrum, risk factors of dementia among the oldest old and novel treatments, the OADC?s DMSC supports an array of distinct investigations ranging from statistical modeling of longitudinal biomarker data to real-time change detection through automated in- home activity sensor assessments. These activities advance OADRC research goals directed toward innovation and discovery in the areas of the pre-symptomatic to early Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) spectrum, risk factors of dementia among the oldest old and novel treatments. This research is optimally conducted as team science across multiple units, centers and departments including the biomedical engineering and medical informatics departments. In this exceptionally collaborative and interactive environment, the OADRC DMSC is required more than ever to ensure the integrity of the data coming from multiple sources and to provide prompt distribution of customized data files as well as statistically thoughtful and appropriate analyses and consultations for a wide range of researchers. Within this context and in response to the RFA, the DMSC?s Specific Aims are to: 1. Develop and maintain a functional longitudinal research database and share the data 2. Collaborate with the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC) and related centers 3. Provide biostatistical analyses and consultation 4. Provide an enriched environment that increases statistical knowledge for early-stage investigators, trainees and OADC affiliates.